Fairytale
by kanekiken413
Summary: Nico has been wanting Percy since the day they met. The hero that he had told he no longer felt attracted to. But what happens when Annabeth and Percy drift apart and he has Nico diAngelo to comfort him. They grow closer together and find that they end up having common interests. One day, Percy heads over to Nico's cabin and find themselves closer than ever. crude language/explicit
1. Chapter 1

So, I kinda wrote this on the spur of things and I think it turned out pretty well. I am not abandoning any of my works and appreciate all of the joy and relation ya'll get from reading my stories. I enjoy and find peace within writing them and I'm really glad that you all do as well. I'm working on homework 'n stuff since I'm in college and this shit actually counts, but I am working on the other two stories. I hope you guys like this off the bat one/maybe two-shot.

This was going to be the first time Nico was going to be alone in his cabin with him, and he was mentally and physically screaming. As he ran about the cabin, cleaning it from the top to bottom just so it would be decent, he had been texted, by Percy, that he was on his way. Perseus had never seen his cabin without some type of gigantic mess and its newly done decoration. Nico was hoping that maybe, just this one time, he could impress him other than helping save the world and almost dying, of course. In sword fighting and archery, he was an amazing athlete, yet he had only caught Will Solace's eye. Which flattered him, but it wasn't him he really wanted. He and Will tried dating after he had told Percy he wasn't his type, but only to end up with Will finding out that he still had feelings for Percy. Will understood and said that he would always be here for him when he needed advice or healing. Then they proceeded to hang out at the archery station or Nico's cabin to talk about their interests (and sometimes Perseus's traits that the Ghost King had liked).

He thought about doing something creative to get the Sea Prince's attention, but all he could do was play the two instruments the camp didn't have. When he was younger he could have been an astounding pianist or violinist, but he had to move his fifth grade year where they didn't have orchestra or piano classes at the school. Then Percy Jackson came along and rescued him and his sister from that school and he ended up in the underworld and camp. Each activity or skill always had a but. Eventually, he stopped trying to catch Percy's eye and settled down for a good friend. He might as well have since he had made the first mistake of pretending he didn't have _those_ feelings for Percy anymore. Perseus was only his friend at this point. . . Up until the golden couple had broken up.

It came as a shock to the whole camp, but they had found that it was better if they had just stayed friends. Annabeth moved over to California to look for the architecture and slowly had fallen for Reyna. "We just. . . clicked, y'know?" Nico had been hanging around Percy and Jason when she had Iris messaged him. Of course, Percy being Percy, said that he was happy for her and that Reyna was a great leader and strong willed. They all knew that it just made sense. When they had hung up after talking for a few minutes, Percy had a slight solemn look to his face. He quickly pushed it away and raced the two others to the mess hall for a mass of blue food. Over the coming weeks, Nico and Jason knew that Percy needed some time to come to the conclusion that him and Annabeth were good friends and not getting back together. They spent time fighting in the arena and swimming in the lake and going on small quests and helping out the new campers. But Jason could only hang around Percy for so long since his own girlfriend required time with him. Therefore, most of the time, it was Nico and Percy talking and hanging out. Soon enough, they started talking less about Annabeth, and more about their quests, interests, and hobbies. Surprisingly, they had much in common. They'd nerd out about new superhero movies coming out and different techniques they could use during sword fights. They fell into this routine and became more comfortable with one another.

Only was it this summer that he had flat out told him that he thought he was cute. However, there was also a "but" in the statements. I may like you, **but** it is most likely something else. I would do you in a heartbeat, **but** I'm afraid I'm forcing you to do this. It was getting tiring and he wanted to say or do something about it. Take an initiative like all the protagonists had in his books. Given, they were in dire situations of life or death, but still, he liked to think he had some bravery in love like each one of them. Yet when that front door had opened to reveal the Sea Prince, all conviction to get _something_ to happen, immediately left his mind.

He was once again taken in with all that was Percy. How he dressed. How he had styled his hair like Charlie's from _Perks of Being a Wallflower_, their character crush. How he stood there in his whole selfness, not aware of how much it truly affected him. They continued to stand and stare at one another until his hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, had decided to run down the stairs into his arms. Another reason he had liked him. He had somewhat gotten along with both his dog and family. Which was a first for Nico. Not one of his friends had gotten along with both his quirky, dark family and hyperactive puppy. They usually thought his family had an abnormal sense of humor and unholy emotional environment. His dog was obnoxious and in your face from the moment you stepped into the cabin. But, he loved them just as they were. He finally walked into the cabin where he was still sweeping after getting his conscious back from the first few moments. He stared down at him making sure he was aware of the full foot of height difference between them, as he always did when around him. He punched him in the sternum without looking and continued to sweep as he laughed at the reaction.

"You're such an asshole," Nico muttered underneath his breath.

Again, he laughs and punched his shoulder.

"And you're a prick, but that's why we compliment each other so well."

Nico's obsidian eyes bored straight into his for a moment before he turned away to put the dust into the trash and put away the broom. Nico took a moment to gather himself with a deep and heavy breath, then turned only to face his chest. Why he always had to insert his dominance at every opportune moment was beyond him. Yet, it turned him on just the slightest. Once again, Nico punched him in the chest, hoping that he will get the hint to move. Close, but no cigar. He rubbed at the contact point and stared down at him, smirking like a cat who had just caught the canary.

"So, cosplay," Percy asked with anticipation. Nico nodded to confirm and ran over to the door on the right. His room. The room that he had cleaned first because they had planned to cosplay him as Jake English. He looked around the room in fake shock since he hadn't a thing out of place, save for the graphic tee sitting on his dark grey dresser. The moment Percy had spotted the t-shirt, he smiled his biggest grin and stripped off his shirt. Nico decided to take a glance at his toned stomach before he had pulled down the Dirk tee. He had figured it would sate his urges, yet it just made them that much worse. It was obvious to Nico that he wasn't thinking clearly today. Quickly, he turned away just before Percy looked towards him.

"You know," he started, "I usually wear men's larges, right?"

"You hadn't told me. I don't have Sherlock deduction skills and know exactly your size in men's shirts. It looks like it fits just fine," Nico argued. Soon after, he had made his statement, Percy lifted his arms and the shirt went along with them to the middle of his stomach. Percy stared at Nico, practically just saying, _I told you so._ He gave a shrug and grabbed the unstyled wig off it's stand and started to place it on top of Percy's hair.

"Woah, woah, woah," he exclaimed, "That wig has not yet been styled." Before he could get another word in, Nico hit the back of his head and laughed a,

"No shit, Sherlock." Then proceeded to fit it onto his head. He conceded with a sigh and let him do whatever. Nico took a step back to mentally place the direction of the spikes until he looked at his face that was formed into a ridiculous display. As he turned to laugh, Percy came up behind him spit-spoke into his hair,

"Am I pretty yet?" He grabbed both of Nico's shoulders and started to laugh just as much until they both had to take a breather. Nico immediately took off the blond wig and grabbed the bottle of _Bed Head: Masterpiece_ to hold the style in.

Perseus continued to stand not knowing what to do, except stare at Nico's focus. The way his forehead crinkled just slightly as he became more and more frustrated with the front not sticking up as it should have been. Or the way that he would bite his lip when trying to solve the problem he was facing. Nico had never seemed to notice the little quirks he had made him that much better than the rest. What he did notice were the flaws that weren't that big of a deal. Sure, he had a few scars from self-harm and multiple accidents on quests, but what he wore covered them. He had little to no confidence when it came to talking, but when you saw him focus, he was in his own world. Where no one else bothered him in the slightest and he could just be himself. No changing his behavior to fit the group he hung around. Nothing to distract him from his current mission. Just him in his element. That's what Percy liked about him, his ability to ignore everyone else when there was something to be learned or taught or enjoyed. Sure, there were plenty of other reasons, such as his choice in literature, or his intellect about serial killers and science. He truly was one of a kind.

That was the reason he couldn't do anything with Nico. Afraid to hurt him because he didn't have for sure feelings. No matter how often he had told him that everything would be fine after because they were friends before anything else, he couldn't help but worry that he would be like the other boyfriends he had before. How each one had abused him in some way and he took it. He also understood why he stayed with them. It was his need for human contact and affection. A need for someone else to be there with him. Nico's family wasn't the type to do such. They more often poked and prodded at each other (except for Hazel). Emotions weren't tolerated and showed weakness, which also caused him to be cold toward others. He wanted to be the person that he looked at with affection and without pain swelling up in his eyes in the form of tears. The one he could open up to without fear of being judged and vice versa.

Nico had finally given up. Nothing had gone the way he had planned for it go. With a deep and heavy sigh, he dropped the hairspray and looked towards Percy,

"I give. There is no way that I can finish this fucking wig by the time you leave. Other than that, I'm tired of having my hands all sticky with this gunk." Nico placed his hands outward to show Percy the glistening effect that the hairspray had left. Perseus had given up as well in trying to style a wig for a Dirk cosplay. Nico hopped off of his Queen sized bed and they both walked over to the closest bathroom to wash their hands in warm water and Komodo Old Spice body wash. Then flicked the excess water onto one another to dry off their hands as they quick-stepped their way to the living room.

YouTube was their first instinct when Nico had hooked up his Chromebook to the 72" flat screen television through the Xbox 360 HDMI cable. They were glad to have Leo as a close friend so they could test out his new inventions for being able to use technology, without having monsters find and kill them. Then he looked up Game Grumps: Super Mario 3D World Episode one and let it load. In the wait time, he went to the kitchen that was connected to the living room to grab them both Dr. Peppers.

"It's loaded!" Percy had shouted. He shouted as if Nico wasn't in the same area as him. Then again, Percy was loud for everything. Or what he had guessed (wink wonk). Nicolas smiled and shook his head lightly as he walked over. Nico handed Percy one of his favorite sodas and pressed the space-bar to play the video. They sat on their respective couches, Perseus in the black leather loveseat a few feet in front of the television and Nicolas on the same black leather chair adjacent to the love-seat and T.V. The small black table behind the corner of the two chairs held their sodas as they laughed at Arin and Danny making quips at one another. Nico kept looking back at Percy's to gauge his reaction to each joke. Mostly he wanted to sink into his mind what Percy looked like when he was being carefree. He rarely saw a genuine carefree look from him anymore. Not since Tartarus. It was normally a mask at school where everyone in their camp would bombard him. Whether it was jokes or hugging or touching him in any way, he could see the wear down it had on him.

Eventually Percy looked at him and asked Nico why he was looking at him and he just replied with,

"No reason." and turned back to the T.V. Slightly thrown off, Percy also looked back at the T.V. They went through a number of episodes until they needed a break from Arin and Danny's banter about winning the crown. Nico unplugged his laptop and took it over to the armrest he used when watching Game Grumps. Afterwards, he took both their cans to the chrome trashcan and tossed them in. Nicolas looked over at the clock on the oven that showed him it was 4:32 PM. Three more hours and his sister Hazel, her boyfriend Frank, and obnoxious friend Leo would arrive at his cabin eat dinner. He pulled some strings when it came to building his cabin and didn't want to always go out to see the other campers. Being a child of Hades certainly did have its own perks. It was better now than never to start cooking dinner. Even if Percy was still there, most likely to mess something up. Thus he started to take out ingredients to make sausage and potatoes.

"What are you making?" Percy questioned, looking at Nico glide across the small kitchen from cupboards to the refrigerator.

"Making dinner for when Hazel, Leo, and Frank get here after traveling so far. I figure it's a nice gesture since they've worked hard today. Though, I feel like I've been taking care of them more than expected. Perseus just nodded and walked over to counter; where Nico had put down the Kielbasa and cutting board and knife. He stood over his shoulder and watched him open up the plastic package and cut the boomerang shaped meat in half at the curve. Perseus started to laugh when he looked at the shape the sausage was now in.

"What's so funny, Perseus?" Nico scolded, expecting him to be laughing because of something he did wrong. He turned around only to face his chest.

"It's shaped like a dick! You can't tell me that's not funny. Dick jokes are always funny!" Percy loudly answered while laughing. Again, Nico shook his head and smiled at his answer. Then he continued to press up against Nico's back, leaving him to wonder if he knew about the nonexistent space between them. Blush started to creep up his neck as he tried to focus on cutting each piece into perfect, round slices. Nico realized if he didn't move, his whole face would be as red as a baboon's butt. He quickly slipped from between him and the counter over to his laptop with the excuse that they needed music to play to end the silence. He walked quickly over to his laptop and started to take deep breaths to slow down his heartbeat and pick a song they both knew and liked. He was too focused on the laptop screen that he didn't hear nor see Percy quietly slip right beside him and look at the choice in music. He had picked _Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys. _A song he knew they both liked. Percy started to press more into his body and Nico turned so they were facing each other. So close and his heart was beating a million times per second. Fear pulsed through his entire being.

And.

Time.

Just.

Stopped.

In that pause, he made the decision to let it all happen. Percy placed his left hand to support Nico's mid-back and right at the nape of his neck as Nicolas placed both his hands behind Perseus's neck. They pulled each other as close as two can be and turned their heads to the right to connect their mouths in one passionate kiss.

If you want a part two of them doing the do, just please leave a comment or PM me for a request. I hope you all enjoyed it greatly.


	2. The Happy Ending

_**This has so much fluff and nerdiness that it will give you a toothache. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

They break apart in the next moment and stare into each other's eyes as if the other's has some answer that they need. If they should continue or not with the path that they had chosen. Both of their hearts feel as though they will come out of their chests and all they can think about is locking their lips back together.

Percy moves his head slightly towards Nico again, silently asking for permission to continue their kiss and it's thankfully accepted. Nico ends up slipping into a sitting position as the kiss becomes more heated and Percy just follows him down into his lap, replacing his left hand where his right hand resided, behind the pale boy's neck. He starts to grind their lower bodies together, getting Nico to open his mouth in a moan. In a moments notice, Nico notices their tongues are intermingling in the unknown space between their mouths.

They continue for Gods know how long until the tension has become too great. They pull back, panting and trying to conjure up more thoughts on the present moment. Nicolas is the first to come out of the haze and ask the most daunting question he needed to be answered before anything more was to progress.

"Percy?" He starts, just to catch the other's attention more than anything else. "Are you sure you want this to progress any further? I don't want you regretting this later. I know you've been vulnerable since Annabeth and you broke up, and I don't want you to make a hasty decision in just picking the closest person to you. I just-" he was interrupted mid-sentence by a quick, but clear,

"What?" He was about to repeat what he had just said, that is until he looked back up into the Sea Prince's face that was displaying incredulity. _What is he so surprised about?_ Nico pondered for a moment. Percy pulls apart from Nico in disbelief that he had thought that.

"Nico, I don't know why you think I would regret this, let alone think that I'm making a, as you put it, 'hasty decision'. Annabeth and I have been split for two months now. It kind of sucked for a bit, but I realized soon after that the fates and Aphrodite had someone else in mind. You have been through a lot, especially the last two months with dealing with my sorry ass. _Di immortales_, diAngelo. I like you, alright? I have for the past months and I fully realized it a week ago. I don't want to force you into anything with what I just said, I just had to let you know because I don't want you thinking that you're my rebound from Wise Girl." He finished with a deep breath out.

What words was he to look for? Nico had just been confessed to and for once had been rendered speechless by Seaweed Brain. He had been hoping for that, but now that he had it, what could he reply with? His mouth stood slightly agape as he stared into the deep, sea green orbs that were shining like the sun on the ocean. He loved him, he knew it, but would that be too much for Percy? His brain had short circuited and spoke the first thing that came to his mind without another hesitation.

"I like you, too, Percy." His heart felt as though it has stopped, along with time as soon as the words were uttered. Percy smiles after what seems as forever and cups his cheeks, running his thumbs over the soft, olive skin.

"Then that means, that I can continue kissing you, right?" Percy asks somewhat hesitantly. He hears a small laugh pass through the other's lips.

"Yeah, you can continue kissing me," Nico replies and pulls Percy's face towards his. It was more than Nico could have hoped for over the years since he had met his knight in shining armor. He wanted to tell his ten-year-old self that life does get better. That he shouldn't be angry at everyone, that he does earn his father's approval, that everything will be okay.

Eventually, they do pull apart when both of their stomachs growl in time for lunch. The Sea Prince laces their fingers together and starts for the door before he is pulled back by Nico's unmoving body. He glances back and notices Nico's shyness and asks him what's wrong.

"Are we b-boyfriends now?" The younger of the two apprehensively asks. His dark, obsidian eyes display the uneasiness he feels, walking out of here, not knowing the answer to the question. Percy can only smile and gets down on one knee in front of Nico before speaking.

"Nicolo diAngelo," he starts, "will you be my boyfriend? The one who I can rely on whole-heartedly when I'm feeling down. The one that I will steal food from and apologize as I take another piece." They both let out a breathy laugh and smile once more. "Be the one who will call me some pet name and hit me when I do something stupid."

"Which will be often," Nico adds in playfully.

"Hey, I'm trying to make a meaningful and heartfelt speech to you!" Percy buts back in. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. The one that I can couple cosplay with at conventions. Then be asked to kiss you when we're someone's favorite pairing. The one that I can make nerd jokes with during superhero movies and animations. The one that I can call mine." He smiles softly and looks up expectantly at his Ghost Prince.

"Well, when you put it like that," he pauses, putting the other on hold just for suspense, "I mean, I guess I could say yes." He smiles as the other smile broadens and stands back up, fingers laced back together and walk out to display their newly found relationship to their friends and fellow campers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Many moons later (Just a few months really)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Nico, we gotta get goin'!" Perseus yells as he gathers up a few more snacks and throws his bag in the trunk. He had reserved his and his mother's favorite cabin just for him and Nico for their second summer together without a huge battle going on. To say he was excited was an understatement. Since that day, when he had asked Nico to become his boyfriend, they hadn't had a moment alone together. Nico hadn't used shadow travel since the fight against Gaea when he had almost turned into a ghost, so they couldn't just leave to somewhere more private. Thus, lead to Percy asking his mother if he could take Nico to Montauk for the weekend, just the two of them. Thankfully she had said yes, but not without giving him a knowing smile. She couldn't let him go without embarrassing him just a little bit by a small comment about protection in front of Nico. He had hoped that Nico didn't notice, but when he looked at him when they had gotten into Percy's car, he saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

The car ride itself there had been fairly nice. Both of them had made playlists for the hours it took to get to Montauk on Percy's laptop. It had mostly ended up being Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Foster the People, and the Arctic Monkeys. Most of the ride consisted of purposefully bad singing and their plans for the weekend since Nico hadn't been to Montauk. Surfing and wind surfing had been on Percy's plans along with a nice restaurant date and swimming in the lake. To which, Nico had poked fun at the fact that most of what the Sea Prince had wanted to do was be in the water. Nico had looked up a few attractions such as the number of parks around and the movie theatre where they would be able to see the latest Disney movie, _Big Hero 6_. There was such incredible hype about it and the Ghost Prince couldn't wait to watch it.

By the time that they had arrived at their cabin, it was already seven o'clock on Friday night. It was best for them to rest up for the next day and all of their planned activities. So, they gathered each of their bags out of the car and hauled them into their living quarters for the next two days and evening. Both boys changed into their boxers and climbed into their bed that they would be sharing. That was the entire point of the weekend getaway, to add in more intimacy that they couldn't quite get when surrounded by their friends and family. They both had so much responsibility each day because of their classes and homework assigned. Nico on top of that constantly iris messaged his father to talk about battle strategies and the responsibilities that he now held being his general and only son. Percy normally hung out with Jason and Piper when Nico had meetings, just so that he could give them privacy and since his uncle still wasn't entirely fond of him. They wanted to use this weekend to release all the tension that had accumulated over their year together. Just to relax and have much needed fun for just the two of them. They snuggled closer together, Nico being the little spoon and fell into a deep sleep.

Nico had awoken to light kisses on the back of his neck and smiled sleepily. He cuddled back into Percy's warm embrace and turned his head to give a small kiss on his lips. This is what he had looked forward to since he had been told about the weekend trip. Just the two of them being able to cuddle and be with each other without any distractions or stress. He smiles and turns over to face his boyfriend of a year to peck him back on the lips.

"G'morning Perseus." Nico sleepily starts. He lets out a small yawn and rubs the morning sleepies out of his eyes. "What do you want to start with today since we only have all of today, and only half of tomorrow to ourselves?" Percy's smile morphs from one of joy to slightly sinister, it doesn't take more than a second for Nico to find out what he wants to start with. He is quickly pecked on his lips and climbed on top of.

"Oh, you know," Percy slowly starts out, "a little of this," he pecks him underneath his jaw line, "and a little of that." He smirks slightly as his left hand travels around Nico's lower abdomen. He looks up into Nico's dark, obsidian eyes to ask for permission to continue his planned morning activity. The Ghost Prince nods once while smiling unbelievably at his Sea Prince's antics.

It wasn't as if they hadn't done this part before. They found time to be intimate with one another, it was just the problem of how long it could last. This time, they were able to prolong the foreplay itself to their content. Percy continues with his light kisses down his boyfriend's body while running his hands up and down his sides. The slight whimpers and gasps from above urge him to keep going lower until he reaches the black panther boxers Nico is sporting.

He quietly laughs, more to himself, that Nico would be wearing geeky underpants right now. He gets a small nudge and a pout for the slip and he smiles in return only to grab his waistband with his teeth to pull them down. It takes the band smacking back down on his hips to get Nico realizing that he needs to lift his hips up for them to be pulled down the rest of the way.

Percy looks back up as he takes the slender member into his hand and lightly strokes it to full mast, just to see Nico's blush to travel across his face. He lowers his head towards the tip and gives it a teasing lick. There's a loud groan and he smiles as he lowers his mouth over the length to hear more of the sounds.

"P-Percy, f-fuck, I-," he can't form one coherent sentence and moans loudly when he feels the back of his throat constricting around him. Percy pulls off and grabs the small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and a condom, then closes it, returning to his spot before Nico.

His hair is still disheveled from sleep and his eyes are half-lidded, staring at the son of Poseidon. He watches as the other's boxers are removed and whines in the back of his throat, wanting him to hurry up. The Captain America boxers are tossed to Gods-know-where and he uncaps the bottle to squeeze a small amount onto his three fingers. Percy reassuringly rubs his left hand back and forth on Nico's thigh as he places his middle finger at his entrance. His mouth slides back over his member and hums to distract from the temporary uncomfortableness of his finger entering him. It enters smoothly and after a few moments, he enters in his ring finger, scissoring the entrance open. It earns him a groan of pleasure when he crooks his fingers to hit Nico's prostate and he happily hums in return. He finally enter the third and makes sure to keep it as pleasurable as possible for Nico. Fingers are threaded through his hair and tug only slightly to tell him he's ready.

He sits back up on his heels and tears open the package to slide the pre-lubed rubber onto himself. He leans over Nico and kisses him passionately on the lips and whispers,

"I love you, Nico." before he starts to push in. He knows it's uncomfortable for the other and goes as slowly as possible to not make it any worse. He constantly kisses him and gives encouragement, telling him how good he feels and that he's doing so well. When his hips meet Nico's thighs, he pauses, waiting for an okay to move. Percy keeps kissing his chest and teasing his small, pink nubs till he hears a small,

"Move, please, Percy. Please, just move already." and he glides himself out fully, and slowly glides back in. He wants Nico to ask for more and keeps at the same pace until he feels nails scratching across his back. He picks up more speed and starts more into a harder rhythm, relishing in the feel of his boyfriend. He lays hickies upon his collarbone and loves the marks that are left on the olive skin. He can't get enough of the feeling or taste of Nico. They continue to gyrate against one another, desperate to keep the deep connection with one another, but also to hit their climax simultaneously.

Nico is the one closest to his tipping point. It's expressed through his increased roughness in scratching and biting, but also in the increased tightness that Percy can feel. He feels the irritation in his skin from Nico's actions, and it drives him more to finish his boyfriend. He grasps his erection and starts to move it in contrast to his thrusts and crashes their lips together in a finishing passion. His hips stutter as his climax hits and he holds onto Nico as they both moan from the heat.

Percy slips out of Nico and pulls off the latex to throw in the trash bin next to his nightstand. He lays down beside his Ghost King and kisses the corner of his mouth and Nico smiles sleepily. His hands glide over the barely formed bruises on Nico's hips while he continues to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was by far their best morning wake-up since becoming a couple, besides the first night they were able to wake up next to one another. They continue to lay in their bed until it comes around to eleven in the morning and they take a shared shower, then proceed to get ready for their entire day together.

Just the two of them.

They both had only dreamed of being able to reach this much happiness and peace with someone, but walking hand in hand along the beach while conversing about their shared friends and future, they're happy they had found this wholesome feeling with the other. It's almost as if it's the ending of a fairytale.

_**Sorry for the wait. I needed to write something dark for Black Butler so that I could continue with all the fluff. I don't know why, but I can only write so much niceness and fluff because then I just feel drained from it. I needed to write something dark and challenging and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), was the easiest route to go. Plus, I felt an extreme urge to write Sebastian and Ciel together. If you want to read it, it's on archive of our own, but I can switch it over to if you don't feel like going on there. It's called Until I Fall Asleep and it's by my same pen name, but also with an alias as Kaneki_Ken13 . I'll probably write a lot more on them often since I really need something dark to write for awhile. It's a possibility that it can help me get more updates out for the other two Percy Jackson stories, but we'll see. Anyways, thank you for following and favoriting this story, I hope it wasn't a disappointing ending!**_


End file.
